Colorful
by BBananular
Summary: Johnny teaches Lulu how to play the piano. Fluff.


**Colorful  
**One-Shot

* * *

_You are the most beautiful thing that I've seen._

"Relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Now just let the music flow through you."

"Flow? Through me? This is ridiculous." Lulu swatted at her bangs and stood up, putting distance between herself and the piano. _Stupid piano_. It looked so easy and it so wasn't.

"Are you giving up?" Johnny asked the smirk heavily evident in his voice.

"It's hard! And no! I'm not giving up. I've never given up at anything and I'm not starting now just because the piano is- is- is-"

"Hard work?" He offered with that grin of his. She'd never tell him that it made her weak in the knees.

Lulu glared at him as she headed over to the bar, taking up a vacant seat.

"You make it look so easy."

"For me it is," he told her with a smile. Somehow he could say that and have no trace of cockiness in his voice at all. It was a gift, was what it was. "You, however, didn't grow up playing it like I did. Practice is key in piano playing. Besides, we don't have to continue if you don't want to. It's up to you."

Lulu placed her elbow on the table and laid her head in the palm of her hand. She wasn't sure why she had wanted Johnny to teach her how to play piano.

The piano was a big part of his life. It was a place he went when he was annoyed with the outside world, which was often. Maybe she figured that if she could learn how to play she could figure out just a little bit more of the enigma that was Johnny Zacchara.

Or maybe she just wanted to add another talent under lock picking and hot-wiring cars.

Who was she trying to fool? She was doing it to be closer to Johnny.

Not that she didn't see him everyday or talk to him every hour, but it was a way to worm herself into a special place in his life. And the fact that he kept touching her hands and helping her along to hit the right notes played a factor as well.

She wondered if he knew how fast he made her heart beat.

"You wanna give it another shot?" Johnny asked, reaching a hand out to her. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even realized him moving closer. "This time, though, I think we should start at the beginning. Forget trying to play a song. And I'll give you more of a _hands-on_ assistance."

"How?"

Johnny gave her his heart stopping grin and took a seat at the piano before playing a quick melody. He was such a show off, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Scoot over," Lulu said. Johnny shook his head.

"Come on Johnny. Where am I supposed to sit?" She asked, hands on hips.

Johnny looked at her, then down at his lap and then back to her.

Oh, he was _funny_.

"On you?"

"Yeah," he told her. He didn't even bother to hide the amusement in his eyes. "I figure if I guide you through the basic notes-"

"And you can't do that sitting next to me?"

"I _could_, but I think it'd be easier on the both of us if I could control both of your hands without being in one big tangled web of arms."

Lulu shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to be to distracting."

"I'm flattered," Johnny said, placing a hand over his heart with a smirk. "But I had no intention of making a move while you tried to master the art of piano playing."

Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"I don't bite. Promise."

"Maybe I do," she sniped.

"I don't mind."

Lulu rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. Just the presence of Johnny made her happy.

She gave a small sigh before grasping Johnny's outstretched hand and letting him help her between the piano and well- _him_.

Her back fit perfectly against his chest and she could feel the buttons of his shirt pressing through hers. She watched and felt his hands gently and slowly slide down her arms and place them over hers. His stubble brushed against her cheek and sent chills down her spine as he leaned forward to see the keys of the polished instrument.

"Relaxed?" He whispered in her ear.

_Yeah, right_. He was so messing with her head and Lulu couldn't find it in her heart to mind.

"Yep," she whispered back.

"Okay," he began gently. "The first key you need to know is the middle 'C' key. If you don't know that one you know _nothing_. It's kind of like you can't run if you don't know how to walk. Now, the 'C' key is always down and to the left of the name of the piano."

Johnny grasped her left hand and placed it on the fallboard right before the elegant writing etched across it. He dragged her hand back down to the key lying underneath it and pushed her index finger down which omitted a light sound.

"You can also remember that it's the first white key right before two black keys. There's several of those," he pointed out the other ones by pressing down on them, "they're all 'C's', but this one in the middle is the middle 'C'."

"And it's the most important key of all?"

"Pretty much. So, show me where all the 'C' keys are."

Lulu sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes before beginning to count. Who knew there was math in piano playing? Maybe guitar would be easier . . .

"Here's the first 'C'," Lulu said, pressing down on the third white key. "Here's another. Here's the third and then the middle 'C'." Lulu then went on to press the remaining four 'C's'.

"Good," Johnny whispered in her ear. "Very good."

Johnny reached around her, almost squishing her, as he rolled the sleeves on his shirt up.

"Now, there's only several more alphabet keys. There's A, B, C, D, E, F, and G. And they all go in order so you'll never get confused, especially since you know that 'C'-"

"Is right before two black keys."

Lulu smiled as he placed a light kiss on the back of her head.

"Now, in piano your fingers have numbers-"

"_More_ counting?" Lulu asked. "Did I ever tell you that I passed Algebra with a 68 percent? I don't know if _you_ know, but that's barely passing."

Johnny laughed and encircled his arms around her waist. "Did I ever tell you that I excelled at Algebra? I believe I received a 94 in that class. Give or take a couple points."

"Such a show off," she mumbled as she tired to ignore the fireworks exploding in her tummy.

"Only for you," he mumbled back. "Now back to your piano lesson. I'm assuming you can count to five, because that's all you really need to know how to count up to what with you only having five fingers and all."

Johnny grabbed her left hand with both of his and held it up. He pulled gently on her thumb.

"Your thumb is number one. Your index finger is two, the middle is three, ring finger four and your pinky is . . ."

"Five."

"So smart," Johnny teased. "How'd you fail math again?"

"I didn't fail! I _almost_ failed. There's a difference I'll have you know."

She didn't miss his low chuckle before placing her hand back down to lie on the keys.

"Okay, so let's start with your first official chord."

"You know what," Lulu said, turning around slightly to face him. "Chord just reminded me of cookie. Let's go get something to eat."

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get out of this lesson?"

"No. I'm hungry. Can you not hear my stomach growling?"

"Actually, no I can't. Now come on, just learn your first chord and then we'll be done."

Lulu gave a light, playful scowl, before turning her attention back to the piano.

It wasn't that she didn't like sitting here, on Johnny, learning the basic parts of piano playing, but anymore longer and the fireworks were going to be to much and-

She'd have to jump his bones.

Right there on the Haunted Star.

Not that they hadn't done it before, but when Johnny was actually being serious and trying to teach her piano- not the best time to give into some raging hormones.

"Let's start with the A chord. That begins with A, C sharp and E." He pressed down on all the keys as he spoke their names. "You'll use your right hand," he grasped it in his, "and you'll use finger one, three and five. Which are . . . ?"

"Thumb, middle and pinky."

"Excellent. Now go for it." He removed his hands from hers and let them fall onto the bench beside him.

She couldn't believe she was nervous. It wasn't like he asked her to play a song. It was just one chord- _three tiny keys_. It wasn't that hard. He just demonstrated it, she thought to herself as she slung her hair up in a half fast pony tail. She figured she'd just do it like ripping off a band aid.

Close your eyes and go fast.

She was shocked as the right notes rang out through the little casino. Lulu guessed she was just a natural. Or _maybe_ it something to do with the fabulous teaching.

Lulu gave a slight shiver as Johnny placed a kiss to the back of her neck. And then another. And another. And another.

Lulu wouldn't be shocked in the least if she turned into jelly right then and there.

"Perfect," he whispered against the hollow of her throat. Another shiver worked through her as his right hand slid up the back of her shirt and rubbed tiny circles across her goose bumped covered skin.

She gave as much help as possible when he moved to turn her around. Lulu guessed she gave to much help as they fell off the bench and onto the floor. She found herself sprawled on top of him and her pony tail dripping over her right shoulder, almost touching his amused face.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask," he teased with a grin.

Lulu let out a laugh and leaned down, letting her lips hover over his and her nose slightly grazing his.

"I think we should play piano more often."

"If this is how it turns out every single time, I have no objections."

"Well, I can't make any promises," Lulu said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I can," he told her, sliding his hand up the side of her waist and resting over the small of her back.

"My dad can walk in at any moment," she told him.

"Contrary to belief, I'm not afraid of Luke Spencer. Besides, don't I own part of this place?"

"Risky, Zacchara. _Very risky_."

Johnny ran a hand through her hair and undid the messy pony tail, letting it cascade down and slide across his face.

"You're beautiful," he told her, softly. "Have I told you that before?"

"Once, but you were delirious."

"Not if I told you you were beautiful. I must have just been inspired to tell the truth."

Lulu smiled at him and let her fingers deftly play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Really? Then do you mind finishing the end to one of your truthful sentences?"

"For you? Anything."

"If love did look like anything," Lulu quoted.

"It'd look like you."

Johnny reached up and claimed her lips with his as he slid his hand up her back and tangling it in her hair.

Lulu busied herself with the buttons on his shirt, popping them out two at a time. If it hadn't been for the whoosh of air that passed by her she wouldn't have even noticed that Johnny had flipped her over and onto the floor of the tiny casino.

Johnny shrugged himself out of his shirt, tossed it to the right and Lulu quickly found it hard to breathe with hot, open-mouthed kisses being placed all over her flat stomach.

_When did she lose her shirt?_

She really didn't even care.

Letting her hand wander down his back, feeling the muscles tighten beneath her fingers Lulu placed a kiss right below his ear.

"I love you too."

She really had to thank Bartolomeo Cristofori for inventing the piano. It was such a beautiful instrument.

_You are so colorful._

* * *

A/N: So I know I should be working on my three other on going fics, but I've been wanting to write this up since early February.

As usual, I think it could be better, but I had fun writing it! Lemme know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed! : ) BTW, the lyrics are _Colorful_ by Rocco DeLuca & The Burden.


End file.
